A White Rose
by CaspianKuran
Summary: 'For years I've waited... yet you still haven't come to me - where are you, Mum' Estee Harp is the adopted daughter of Chairman, Lucifer Cross, after she was found lost and nearly claimed by a hungry vampire. But somehow she is caught up in the life and affairs of others. In search of her parents, she begins a blood filled adventure to find out about her past.


**Hello dearies, I would like to introduce a piece of writing based on the anime and manga series 'Vampire Knight'. I hope you enjoy, I was just working on this one night when I was bored, so I decided to upload it to this. Thank you! **

* * *

_Prologue_

A harvest moon hung in the sky, the night kept alive by the mournful howls of a breeze. The air was bitter and moist, rain beating my face. Reddish light was shattered across the ground, illuminating the rock path before me - at the end, was a pale, glowing light. I could hear it whisper.. calling me towards it.  
My feet were forced over the gnarled roots, amber leaves crackling underfoot. It was by instinct, like a sixth sense. Curiousity had got the better of me.  
Where was I? The question made my brain feel numb, or maybe it was the cold. Teddy was clutched close to my chest, the furry head brushing past my cheek. Was I afraid?  
No, I didn't feel scared, or nervous. I felt excited.  
Overhead, thick branches twisted towards the heavens, blocking the stars from sight. I wouldn't feel so alone, if they were here.  
Where was mummy? I tried calling out for her.  
"Mummy! Mummy, where are you?" But still no answer, except for a wailing crow.  
Had she abandoned me..? Dark thoughts burned across my mind like wild fire.  
After a while, the path seemed never-ending. I had been walking for hours on end - but the light seemed to be shrinking into black nothingness as I got closer.  
"Hello..?" My voice trembled, and so were my hands. It was horribly cold. I thought I saw a long shadow shifting beside me. Gazing past my shoulder, I would notice nothing but the trail back, so I shrugged it off and continued to walk.  
What time was it now, I wonder? Mummy might be asleep right now, and Daddy wouldn't have left. I wish I was there. What if they were waiting for me, at the end of the path?  
The idea inspired my confidence, and I broke into a ran. Teddy was swinging in my hands, and soon left the clutch of my fingers - I didn't bother turning back...  
"Ooft." The ground seemed to disappear from beneath me, and I fell into something hard. A strong scent stung my nose and I peered up, meeting scarlet.  
The man was tall, and he had a dangerous aura. He was wearing a fur cloak, black whispy hair tied back. His eyes were bloodshot, and he appeared hungry. The man's tounge glided over his lips, wiping away what seemed to be traces of blood.  
"Hello, little girl.." He whispered, crouching down so he was eye level with me. His stare rested on what seemed to be my neck. "Is this your teddy?" A hand lifted from his side, and held up the muddy bear.  
I gasped and nodded, grabbing Teddy without even looking to it. The man chuckled, in a sly manner. "Are you lost?"  
My fear filled gaze traced the man's smile.. I thought I saw... fangs.  
But vampires aren't real? "Yes, m-mister." Triumph flashed across the man's face.  
"Then.. would you mind if I had a taste of your blood?" Before I could say anything, the man had pressed his cold lips to my neck. I tried to fight back, kicking and shoving him. But the fangs were drawing closer and closer to my flesh...  
A blood curdling scream filled the night. I fell to the floor, landing in a carpet of leaves. The stench of blood was overwhelming, sickening.. Crimson drops splashed the ground beside me. Was I bitten? I didn't feel any pain...  
I sat up drearily; I hurt my head when I was dropped. The spot where the man had been standing was occupied by a heap of fur and clothes, and dust that seemed to be tumbling away in a slender trail.  
"W-what.." Words failed me. I glanced around, and to my surprise I saw a moonlit figure beside the remains. They approached me, red eyes gleaming in darkness.  
"Did he hurt you?" A calm voice came from under the hood. I opened my mouth to speak, but shock made me mute. "Just shake or nod your head, girl." I shook my head. The person heaved a satistfied sigh.  
"Was he.. a vampire?" I said, not even thinking about it. The stranger hesitated before speaking.  
"Hush, curious child." One of their hands snaked from under the cloak and brushed my cheek. "Do not be afraid, c'mon. Stand up." My hands found the sleeve of my savior, and I tugged myself up. "Can you walk?"  
It seemed they didn't want to answer my question. But vampires couldn't be real... could they?  
"I-I think so." I managed a few steps, then collapsed into the stranger's arms.  
"Woah, hold up there.. I'll carry you to Cross - the safest place..." I blacked out, not hearing what else they had to say.


End file.
